


Shiro Loves You Baby

by AccidentalFandomAddict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith x Shiro, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro x Keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalFandomAddict/pseuds/AccidentalFandomAddict
Summary: Shiro goes to visit Keith. He'd not gone in months, he hoped Keith wouldn't be too mad at him.





	Shiro Loves You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this tonight really quickly for someone I met in a bookshop today. We hit it off immediately and they are super cool. We have the same interests and we totally fangirled in the shop. I told her I'd write her and angsty fic so here we go. She loved it which makes me deliriously happy so I thought I'd share it with you. <3

Shiro had been contemplating going to see Keith, it had been over a month. Too long if he was honest with himself. He didn't know why it had taken him so long to work up the courage to go but it did and he was mad at himself for it.

Gathering the nicest clothes he could find he headed for the shower, he didn't want Keith complaining about how he still stank from training, the thought occurred to him to just stay that way for the reaction but he decided against it. Another time perhaps.

Stepping out of the shower he dresses, combed his hair and put on the aftershave he knew was Keith's favourite. He had tried to take it a couple of times but each time Shiro had spotted it and put it back. Shiro told him he could use it whenever he wanted but it was staying with him. Smiling at that memory he stepped out of the bathroom and went to grab a drink from the kitchen.

On route he passed by Pidge and Hunk who were laying on the couch. Pidge was trying to teach Hunk the basics of Quantum Physics but Hunk wasn't catching on. He kept relating every lesson back to food. Shiro had to laugh, over the years Hunk never once changed and he was grateful for that. Pidge got smarter and taller, a lot taller. She'd passed out 

Shiro a few months ago and Shiro wasn't going to live it down anytime soon.  
Lance was sitting at the table drinking some kind of juice drink with his headphones in. He smiled as Shiro approached and placed his headphones beside his glass.

"Going to see Keith?" He asked. Shiro nodded.

"About time" Lance commented slapping Shiro on the side of his arm. Shiro laughed.

"Been a while huh?" Lance nodded in response.

"He'll have missed you, that's for sure" That was something Shiro didn't doubt. Every moment they spent apart they missed each other even more. It had always been that way.   
Keith was Shiro's Achilles heel and Shiro was Keith's.

"You look great Shiro, he'll be so happy to see you" Lance said putting his headphones back on.  
Shiro got up, got himself a drink and sat watching the scene play out in front of him. He couldn't wait to see Keith and tell him about what the others were up to.

Shiro decided to go and sit with Pidge and Hunk before he headed off.

"Hey Shiro" Hunk greeted in his usual friendly tone accompanied by a smile.

"Hey, what's on the menu for today's lesson?" He asked

"Shiro! I'd only just got him to stop thinking of food for ten seconds!" Pidge scolded him while tossing a pillow in his direction. Shiro laughed and threw it back at her.

"What's for dinner?" Hunk asked looking at Shiro.

"Beats me. Ask Lance. I don't know if I'll be back in time" Shiro said. He got up from where he was sitting and headed towards the door. He grabbed his coat and headed out. Walking to see Keith always gave him severe butterflies. He hoped Keith wasn't too mad at him for not going to see him in nearly a month.

He contemplated how to phrase what he had to say, how he'd explain himself. Keith was always so understanding. He never really got mad at Shiro and if he did Shiro usually deserved it.

The worst fight they ever had Keith hadn't spoken to Shiro in over two months. Shiro was a blubbering mess by the time Keith called that he practically ran to his place.  
Shiro was so caught up in his own thoughts that he barely registered that he'd arrived.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I know it's been a long time. I just....I don't really have a good explanation. I'm here now though so that's ok right" Shiro said smiling.

"The guys all say hi. They said they'll come over another day. Lance is lost in his own little world most of the time now and Hunk is still food obsessed. Remember when he got so upset that the ships food tried to kill him. You'd swear that was more traumatic than defeating Zarcon!" Shiro laughed loudly. He loved reminiscing with Keith, they always remembered the funniest moments.

"Did you miss me?" Shiro asked, as he always did. He knew of course that Keith missed him.

"Oh you'll never guess what! Pidge is taller than me. She won't let me live it down either. She keeps asking do I need help reaching the higher up shelves" Shiro wanted to punch Pidge every time she did that but couldn't help but smile.

"Keith....." Shiro finally let the wall of emotion break and allowed the tears to fall freely. They'd been threatening to burst all the way there.  
Shiro didn't show his emotions too often and when he did it was always around Keith. He could completely be himself around him. He didn't have to be Shiro leader of Voltron he could just be Shiro Keith's lovable boyfriend.

The last few months had been tough, tougher than he ever thought possible. He'd fought battles with Zarcon and other alien species and yet nothing had been harder than this. This knocked the wind out of his sails and kicked him while he lay there on the ground.

Shiro let the wind blow through his hair and he took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that. Been needing to do that for a while now" He tried to smile but it hurt too much.

Shiro wiped a new wave of tears away and stared at the view staring back at him. Keith's headstone was staring him right in the face. It was beautifully decorated but he couldn't help but think that there was some ugliness to it simply because it meant he'd never be able to see the light in Keith's eyes again. He'd never hear his voice. There would be no one there to comfort him in the middle of the night when he woke up from a nightmare soaked in sweat. 

"I can't believe it's been almost a year. I can't believe I've been able to function for nearly twelve months without you. It doesn't get easier, I miss you so much" Shiro sniffed, tears leaving streaks down his face.

Shiro got up from his spot in front of the grave but before leaving he couldn't help but repeat what was written at the bottom of the headstone. It had become a habit of his each time he left.

"Shiro Loves you Baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry....I'm so sorry. This broke me to write. I love Shiro and Keith so much but I also love breaking them. Makes for good angst.


End file.
